You Never Really Can Fix a Heart
by Demi Brackensick
Summary: Jane reminsces about her friendship and relationship with Jim. As she thinks more about her past, she discovers what it's like to feel loved and heartbroken all at the same time at such a young age. ONE-SHOT


**A one-shot crossover I decided to write between Jane (Peter Pan 2) and Jim (Treasure Planet). I don't own any of the characters and I don't own the song. Anyways, enjoy!**

**You Never Really Can Fix a Heart**

_***Jane's POV***_

I couldn't believe things between us were really over, for good. Not just our relationship per say, but most importantly, our friendship was over for good as well. I have to admit, things got a bit awkward between us once we began our romantic relationship. I loved him, and he loved me, we loved each other, we had a deep connection with one another, a connection that I was sure would last forever, but I guess I was wrong; it was gone in shattered like dust an instant.

Just thinking about him was enough to cause emotional pain to my heart, my insides beginning to sting, as tears stream down my cheeks one by one, with me currently lying on my little bench that was right underneath my window, my body curled up in a tight ball as I hugged my knees to my chest desperately. The thoughts of him overflowed my brain, trying my hardest to forget about him, but I failed to do so, just seeing him, his perfect childlike face, his toned arms wrapped around me in a passionate embrace, filling his soft lips against my skin, the way how his brown eyes would bore into my blue ones, hearing his laugh, his hilarious jokes which would make me laugh until tears escaped my eyes, the two of us acting insanely silly together when we wanted to, not giving a care in the world as to who was around us.

What Jim and I had together was special; it was not only based on our romantic relationship, but our strong friendship and bond that we had together. I mean, there were times when one day, we would act like normal close friends, completely platonic, not touching or hand holding, just two close friends enjoying each other's company while lying together side by side on the rooftops, letting the cool night air soak into our systems, gazing at the stars. And then, there were other times when we were just so caught up in enjoying each other's presence where we would kiss passionately, not being able to keep our hands off each other.

A sad sigh escapes through my lips as more tears cascade down my face, beginning to hiccup violently as I begin to sob silently, not wanting mother or Danny to hear me. I guess being involved romantically with one another was not meant for us, but I knew deep down we were meant to be friends, close friends, but I guess I was the one moving a bit too fast in our relationship, wanting to keep him closer, with him by my side at all times. It was to the point where I would admit, I started becoming more and more possessive of Jim, always scolding him if he were to even set his eyes on another gorgeous girl who happened to walk by, or him making the slightest bit of conversation with another female, who was not me. Although that part was my fault as much as I loved Jim with all my heart, I can't help but blame him, blame him for even confessing his love for me, wanting to be more than friends, wanting to kiss me for the longest time. I hated the fact that he pushed me into this, and now this is where we are now, away from one another, apart, forever.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties and I_

_Ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

On a warm chilly cool night, Jim and I decided to head to the park, both wanting to escape our households, wanting to be both get away from our mothers and such and enjoy being together, letting all our problems fade away. We were lying side by side in the warm grass, gazing up at the bright stars that were twinkling above us, relaxing our muscles from being in such a stressful household, the air was calming and it cleared our minds. But for some reason, Jim said that there was something important that he needed to talk to me about, something that had to be done in private, away from everyone, not even in near sight so that mother and Danny would overhear. I was beginning to grow impatient, wanting him to get it over with and just tell me what was on his mind already.

"The stars are so calming to look at, don't you think?" Jim said quietly, as his eyes continued to gaze over the bright stars. I turn my head to look at him, my blue eyes roaming over him curiously.

"Yeah, they are actually" I reply back, still staring at him. I could tell that he could feel my gaze on him, which he was trying so hard to avoid and eye contact with me. Silence filled the air between us, as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jim, this is getting ridiculous! You said that you needed to tell me something very important and right now, you're just completely avoiding the topic!" I say in frustration, which was enough to cause him to turn his head, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"What's wrong with you? For a second here, I thought we were both enjoying a relaxing time together" Jim said with a troublesome look on his face, which made me roll my eyes and groan in annoyance and frustration.

"Jim! You basically made me sneak out of my house at 10:30 at night so you could tell me something! And now here I am, waiting desperately for you to just spit it out already and you're acting completely oblivious to this! I could get in so much trouble for all I know and it would be your fault!" I begin to raise my voice, scowling at him. Typical Jim, always forcing me to sneak out of my house whenever he wanted me to, but I was crazy enough to actually fulfill his needs and desperation. Mother didn't like me hanging around him at all, she thought he was bad news, but the truth is, she didn't know anything about him. She didn't know him as well as I did. I mean yeah sure he may look like troublemaker and devious on the outside, but inside he was heart was in the right place.

Upon hearing this, Jim glares at me in confusion and annoyance, holding his hands up in surrender as if he was being framed for a crime he didn't commit.

"Whoa, Jane, just relax for a bit okay. I just want to take my time with this…and plus we have all night to talk anyways" He said, which was enough to make me grow even more annoyed with him, as I sighed in annoyance, slapping my hand against my face.

"Jim, for goodness sake! We don't have all night! My mother is probably worried out of her pants right now, wondering where the bloody hell I am and you're telling me to relax?" At this point, I was yelling, not being able to remain patient or calm with him any longer. I lift my body from the ground and begin to stand on my two feet, dusting the grass off my dress, as he too began to lift his body from the ground as well, but still remained sitting.

"Where are you going?" He asked desperately, staring at up me. I did nothing but glare down at him.

"My home! Where else would I be going at this time of the night?" I say sarcastically as I begin to stomp away, making my way through the park and crossing my hands over my chest, trying my hardest to shield myself from the chilly night, as I began to hear the sudden footsteps racing after me, his feet thudding softly in the ground. It wasn't long until I felt both his hands gently grab my shoulders, stopping me and turning me around to face him, his eyes pleading and begging.

"Jane, Jane, look I'm sorry okay, but I just really need to tell you something" Jim said, his voice pleading as I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Well can you just spit it out and tell me already?" I demanded impatiently, yelling, which was enough to startle him, which I immediately regret, a rush of guilt forming inside of me, but I still remained glaring at him. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes, his hands grasping mine as this his thumb traced over my knuckles softly, finally he began to speak, slowly opening his eyes.

"Jane, this has been on my mind since the day I first met you, but I know it was best for us to start off as friends, and then over the past three years, we became close, really close and well…..I guess all I'm trying to say is….." He trailed off, sighing as he put his head down in embarrassment, my cheeks were growing bright red, my knees were shaking and my heart was beating violently inside my chest, a rush of nerves beginning to form inside of me. I really hoped he wasn't planning to confess something more, something that I feared the most. I mean, Jim was my best friend, my close friend, he meant everything to me….but did I actually love him that way? I took a deep breath, my face beginning to soften as I opened my mouth to speak.

"J-Jim…..where exactly are you….going with this?" I ask nervously, my voice was at its usual and normal tone, my voice was shaking as well as my hands, beginning to sweat in his knuckles. He slowly lifted his head to look at me; his brown eyes were now locked on my blue ones, as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I love you, Jane. I always have. Ever since the day we first met, I found you so beautiful and down to earth. I was in love with you before I even opened my mouth to talk to you. I've been in love with you for such a long time, and now I've finally built up the courage to tell you, and Jane, I want us to be more than friends" Jim confessed, his eyes searching mine.

Upon hearing all this, my mouth was hanging open, not being able to breathe; my heart pretty had pretty much stopped, my eyes roaming over his in awe, not knowing what to say back to him. After three years of friendship, my closest and only friend, Jim, the one who I trusted with all my heart and confided in, had confessed that he's in love with me. How could he do that? How was I supposed to react to all of this? Hearing every one of his words was beginning to overwhelm me, consume me. Jim was my best friend, and friendship with him was all I needed. I didn't want a relationship, heck; I wasn't even looking for one. I mean, I did love him, but I couldn't possibly love that way. It wasn't long until Jim's voice began to interrupt my thoughts as I shook my head, clearing my mind from those thoughts and focusing back to the present.

"Jane….." Jim whispered, as he inched closer and closer to me, resting his forehead against mine, our hands still entwined together. I wasn't sure what he was doing as he slowly lifted his right hand and began to caress my cheek, slowly shutting my eyes as I was enjoying his touch on my skin, leaning into the feel of his hand against my cheek, feeling utterly lost in him, not realizing that I was lingering into a different world, feeling other hand slowly rest against my waist as he pulled he closer to him, his face was inches from mine as he leaned in closer and closer, our lips were just inches apart, barely brushing against one another as I suddenly popped my eyes wide open, pulling away from him as I roughly pushed him away, gasping, my eyes were wide and popping out of their sockets.

"Jim, what the hell?" I demanded, frowning at him. Upon seeing my change in attitude, he furrowed his brow, staring me over.

"Jane….I thought you wanted me to…." He began to trail off, still remained staring at me. At this point, I had enough. I was tired and I was most likely going to end up in trouble if I didn't get home soon enough. I shook my head in surprise and shock.

"How could you? We're best friends, Jim! How can you just stand there and confess that you're in love with me? How do you expect me to react to that?" I demanded angrily, placing my hands on my hips.

"I didn't mean for you to be angry with me, Jane. I basically just poured my feelings out to you just now and you're acting like I'm committing a crime or something" He said defensively, frowning at me as well. "And, I thought you would feel the same way about me too" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Jim, we're best friends! We promised each other that we would always be and stay best friends, no romantic connection between us whatsoever! And now you come here and confess that you want to be more than friends! How could you do this to me, Jim?" I yell, clenching my fists by my sides.

"Jane, will you calm down? I can't help it that I'm in love with you, okay? And another thing we promised was to be completely honest with each other! Jane, I love you and I want to be with you-" He began, but I instantly cut him off, not being able to endure hearing the word 'love' again for another minute.

"I've had enough of this, Jim. I'm going home!" I say angrily as I turn and race down the quiet streets, disappearing into the night, running as fast I could, away from him, away from everything, not wanting to be anywhere near him, letting the chilly air hit my cheeks and seep into my lungs. At this point, I arrive home, the lights were all out, and darkness filled the insides. I decided to climb up my roof and slowly and quietly let myself inside my bedroom, shutting the window closed tightly, locking it as I draped my curtains over the windows, making my way over to my bed, and collapsing back onto the soft cushiony mattress, my blue eyes scanning over the white ceiling above me, as my thoughts lingered back to Jim, every single one of his words echoed through my brain. Jim was my closest friend, and every one of his words was enough to form knots in my stomach, nerves forming inside of me.

Best friends can't confess their love to one another, it was mandatory to stay close friends forever with no romantic connection between them….wasn't it? I couldn't help but begin to feel furious, furious at Jim for putting me in that awkward position, pouring out his feelings to me so abruptly and out of the blue like that, now things were sure to be awkward and uncomfortable between us, I mean, I didn't love Jim that way…..did I? I mean yeah he is the only guy who's company I enjoy so much and he is the only person I can talk to and cry to whenever I needed him the most, but does that mean that maybe I might be falling for him the same way too? I have to admit, over the past three years, he's gotten a lot more handsome and somewhat muscular, and his crooked smile was so irresistible….wait what am I saying? This is Jim, my best friend! I couldn't possibly be falling for him as hard as he is for me….could I be? I mean, we've been through a lot together, and we know each other's deepest and darkest secrets or what not, and not to mention, as his words echoed through my head, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel his strong arms wrapped around me in a passionate embrace, and he did almost kiss me back in the park. A sigh escapes through my lips, a sigh of regret as a rush of guilt forms inside of me, I couldn't help but begin to feel terribly awful for leaving him back there in the park, all alone, probably feeling heart broken, rejected, humiliated and confused. Maybe I should've just listened to him, talked it over instead of getting so angry and furious with him and running off, leaving him all alone like that, friends don't do that to each other, and I regretted every word I said to him. Was I actually scared to fall in love, or to be in love? Was love something that I feared the most out of anything in the world? Another sigh escapes through my lips as curl my body up in a ball and slowly shut my eyes.

_And I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

A few days had passed and Jim and I have not seen or spoken to one another, which was tearing me apart inside. At breakfast with Danny and mother, I was feeling rather depressed, not feeling the slightest bit of happiness, I remained poking through my food, not taking a single bit or a taste, which was enough to make mother grow worried with my change in attitude and of course, Danny noticed as well, he figured it out when I refused to play any games with him or even read him stories about his favourite fairy tales. I removed myself from the table and slowly made my way up the stairs, making my way to my room and shutting the door, locking it as I plopped myself on my bed, tears began to fall down my cheeks. I regret every word I said to Jim a few nights ago, and I know that I hurt him, but everything was moving so fast that I didn't get a chance to think things through, everything was just a blur. All I know is that being apart from him for the past three days causes my heart to ache, badly. Maybe I was in love with him, could I be?

To my surprise, I heard a soft knock on my window, confused as I turned my head as my eyes landed on that same familiar face that I loved, a soft bright smile appearing on my face as I quickly jump off my bed and run towards my window, unlocking it and instantly allowing Jim to step inside quietly, with a look of remorse and regret on his face, his eye searching mine as he sits down on the little bench by my window, and I have no choice but to join him, my eyes roaming over him in curiosity, the two of us sitting in awkward silence, but finally he was the first to open his mouth to speak.

"Jane, I came here to apologize for what happened that night in the park…" He began as he turned to face me. "I didn't mean to make you so angry, and I didn't mean to make things awkward and difficult between us, and I-" Before could finish, I softly shushed him as I placed my finger on his warm lips, my blue eyes scanning over his chiselled face, our eyes meeting, locking gazes with one another. I reached my fingers to stroke his cheeks lovingly as a soft smile appeared on my face.

"I forgive you Jim" I whisper as I reach my other hand to cup either sides of his face, my thumbs tracing over his cheeks. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did Jim. I realized that I never gave you a chance to explain furthermore, and I was too quick to judge and assume." I say, our gaze still locked on each other's.

"But….I do feel the same way about you Jim, I love you too" I confess sheepishly, my cheeks turning beat red. Upon hearing this, his eyes widen in shock and relief, as soft smile forms on his face, which immediately brought me comfort.

"You do?" He asked happily, and I nodded to his reply. "But, why were you so angry and furious with me that night in the park?" He asked in confusion, with a troublesome look on his face. A sigh escapes through my lips as I release my hands from his face, putting my head down in embarrassment and shame as I stare at my bare feet.

"Because Jim, I was scared" I confess sheepishly.

"Jane, why would you be scared of something like that?" Jim asked. I shrug my shoulders.

"Because….I-I've never been in a romantic relationship before and I guess I was scared to have a romantic connection between the two of us Jim. I mean, we've been best friends for three years and if we were to be together romantically, I don't want that to tear us apart Jim" I confess sadly, my heart was stinging at just the mere thought of losing him. I felt him inch closer towards me as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me onto his lap, tilting my chin up to look at him with his thumb, his beautiful brown eyes scanning over me.

"Jane, I promise you that will never happen. I love you too much to leave you and I guarantee that nothing will ever tear us apart. We've been through a lot together and for something like that to happen, that's a one in a million chance" He whispered, resting his forehead against mine as he caresses my cheek lovingly.

"How can you be so sure that will never happen Jim, you don't know that, you can't predict the future" I say sadly, my voice was beginning to shake, a hard lump forming inside my throat. I feel his warm lips press against my forehead, his touch was soothing and calming, as my knees began to buckle.

"Jane, we've been friends for three years and nothing has happened to us. I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always be here with you, by your side at all times" He says softly, his forehead still pressed against mine. I look up at him, taking in his features, realizing just how handsome he looked, the way how his brown eyes gazed down into my blue ones, his short brown hair pulled back into a neat and well done pony-tail, his toned arms wrapped around me ever so softly. I wanted to feel his lips upon, desperate and hungry for the feel.

"You promise?" I whisper, my voice pleading as he continues to caress my cheek.

"I promise" He whispers in reply and this time, he presses his lips against mine, kissing me ever so softly and passionately, our lips parting and joining back together again in an instant as I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers combing through his hair as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling closer towards him, our tongues dancing with one another, all of our love and passion pouring into the kiss that we shared with another. Everything about this felt just right, Jim was the one who I'd been waiting for my whole life, even if he was two year older than me. We continued to kiss passionately, the two of us completely oblivious to what was happening around us.

_Even though I know what's wrong_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel_

_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

About three months had passed and Jim and I had still been going strong, our relationship was growing more and more between us, the both of us sharing another special bond and a strong connection that was all so new to us, but we learned to adapt and to appreciate it in every single way. I couldn't have been happier with him. I guess best friends do make the perfect romantic couple. We've been nothing but faithful to one another, and Jim kept every word of his promise, promising to be with me no matter what and to love me unconditionally. Our relationship was not only based on romance and such, but it was also based on our friendship, and I felt more than happy to be with him. I never told mother that Jim and I were going to steady, but I did talk to her about relationships and such, where she would warn me about arguments, heartbreaks and of course most importantly, being intimate with one another, but she explained to me to wait until marriage to experience that, there was absolutely no rush into that whatsoever, and I obeyed her orders as I myself was definitely not ready for something like that to happen so soon. But unfortunately and surprisingly in a matter of weeks, that all began to change.

One night when mother and Danny were away for the weekend visiting some relatives in Liverpool, Jim and I were currently in my bedroom, with the doors locked as well as the windows, the two of us lying together on my bed, talking softly and animatedly with one another about our day today and how we enjoyed riding on his scooter, with me grabbing desperately onto his waist, not wanting to fall from the sky, which caused him to chuckle at the thought. But we both remained quiet for a few minutes and I could automatically tell that something was on his mind, something was troubling him for sure. I couldn't help but sigh and lift myself up from the bed, my eyes roaming over him.

"Jim, what's troubling you right now?" I ask curiously, staring over him. His eyes meet mine as he gazes at me longingly, desperately.

"It's….nothing Jane….don't worry about it…" He says sheepishly, trying his hardest to avoid the conversation as possible, but I was definitely bot buying it, I knew him better than that. I can't help but roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Jim, I know you better than that and I know when something is bothering you, now please tell me what's troubling you, dear" I tell him sternly, sitting cross legged on the bed, remaining my purple nightgown and with my purple sweater and blue socks that covered my bare feet, patiently waiting for his answer. A sigh escaped through his lips, a nervous sigh as he slowly lifted himself from the bed.

"Jane um…it's getting kind of late…maybe I should leave now…" He mumbled, his sentence trailing off as he attempted to make an effort to escape from the bed, but I was quick to grab hold of his toned arm through his black jacket, not letting him go as I glared at him.

"Hold up Jim, you can't escape from me so fast just like that." I say sarcastically as I drag him back on the bed, sitting him down, my hands still grasped tightly around his arms, preventing him to make another attempt to escape. He put his head down in embarrassment and this time, my face softens as I cup my hands on either sides of his face, forcing him to look up at me, a soft smile plastered on my face to comfort him.

"Love, what is it that's troubling you? You know you can tell me anything" I say softly. A deep and nervous sigh escapes through his lips as he looks me over carefully, finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Jane, I know we've only been in a relationship together for almost four months and it's been the best four months of my life" He says, which was enough to bring happiness to my ears, making my heart beat comfortingly.

"Our relationship has been the four happiest months of my life too, love. And I couldn't be any happier" I say soothingly. "But, what is it that's troubling you, Jim?" I ask. This time, there was no holding back, he finally lets it out.

"I love you so much Jane and…..I want to _show _you how much I really and truly do love you…" He confesses, his face turning a beat shade of red. At this point, I drop my hands from his face, my heart beginning to beat violently in my chest, just like how it did when he first told me that he loved me almost four months ago, my breathing was growing heavier and heavier by the minute, nerves rushing over me. I couldn't believe it; he wanted to make love to me. But I couldn't, I couldn't disobey mother's rules and go against her wishes like that. I promised her that I would until marriage, wait to give it up to someone that I truly loved and cared about, but of course I do love Jim and I care about him. But it was just so soon to go into that kind of stuff right now, I mean we've only been together for almost four months, which was barely half a year. I shake my head from those thoughts and finally focus back on the present.

"Jane…" Jim said quietly, his eyes searching mine for an answer, or even a word or a syllable.

"Jim…I'm flattered that you would do that for me but….I can't…it's too soon" I whisper, putting my head down, not being able to even look at him.

"Jane, I know it's too soon but…I can't help myself. The more I'm around you, the more I lose myself in you and I really want to make love to you, Jane. So I can show you how much I love you" Jim said, his voice pleading and begging desperately. I shift my weight around, with my back facing towards him, hugging my knees to my chest tightly, and rocking back and forth. The two of us were silent for a few minutes, but I finally opened my mouth to speak.

"I know you love me Jim, but….I can't, I promised my mother that I would until marriage" I say nervously, my voice shaking. Before I knew it, I felt him shift his weight closer towards me, his warm hands were rubbing my shoulders, nimbly massaging them as I began to feel lost in his touch, closing my eyes shut and before I knew it, I felt his lips kissing the back of my neck, trailing down towards my shoulders as I felt him slowly begin to my sweater off. At this point, my eyes popped open and this time, I shrugged him off of me as I jumped off the bed, crossing my arms over my chest, my back still facing him.

"Jim, are you insane?" I demanded, raising my voice, whipping around to look at him, my piercing glare boring into his remorseful eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"Jane, I'm sorry, I just-" He began, but I instantly cut him off.

"No, you're clearly not sorry! If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have done something to stupid like that! I told you I can't and you just completely ignore me as usual, only thinking about your needs and wants!" I yell, clenching my fists to my sides. This time, he didn't try to fight back; he knew he was in the wrong but a look of remorse, regret, hurt and humiliation filled in his eyes, shaking his head as he got up from my bed and made his way towards my window, my face beginning to soften. Maybe I was a bit too hard to hard on hi, heck I was always hard on him, but Jim has to learn and realize that this isn't a fairy tale, this is reality and everyone knows that reality doesn't have happy endings. A deep sigh escapes from my mouth as I stare at him regrettably.

"Jim, wait-" I begin, only to be cut off by him as he turned his head to look at me, frowning.

"Maybe I'm not the right guy for you, Jane" He mumbles. "I hope you find someone who treats you a lot better than I do" I couldn't believe my ears, was he breaking up with me just because I wouldn't let him do the one thing that he's been craving? Or did he actually think that he wasn't right for me.

"No, Jim wait! Don't go" I plead desperately, grabbing hold of his jacket and pulling him back inside, closing the windows shut as I turn to face him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, Jim" I whisper. "Just because I yell at you doesn't mean that I stopped loving you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you" I confess sadly.

"I love you too Jane, and I just wish you let me show you how much I do love you." He confesses. "But I always get the feeling that you…..regret us becoming boyfriend and girlfriend" He mumbled sadly. I slowly make my way over to him, cupping his face with my hands and forcing him to look at me.

"I could never regret that Jim. Being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't let you go" I whisper, resting my forehead against his. I sucked in a deep breath, and finally let it out.

"Jim, if I let you make love to me tonight….will you still love me?" I ask desperately, my voice was still a whisper, my voice was shaking. Upon hearing this, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Of course I will Jane, like I said, I'll always love you and I will always be by your side no matter what happens. I promise" He whispers, stroking my cheeks.

"Promise?"

"I promise" And with that, his lips meet mine, the two of us kissing so passionately as I wrap my around his neck, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist, my fingers combing through his hair as he hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carefully carries me toward the bed, gently resting me against the soft mattress as he climbs on top of me, his body was pinned to mine as he pins my arms above my head, our fingers entwined with another, his lips breaking apart from mine as brushes his lips against my neck and collarbone, sucking on my tender flesh, which caused me to whimper quietly, closing my eyes tight as I was enjoying every touch that he offered. I felt as he slowly began to remove my purple sweater, tossing it to the ground as I leaned up to quickly remove his black jacket, letting it fall off his body and land on the carpeted floor. His lips found mine again as I pulled him closer towards me, wanting to feel his touch, craving the love that we desperately wanted to share with one another. I broke the kiss for some air as I looked up at him desperately, stroking his cheek.

"Jim…this is my first time, please be gentle with me" I whispered desperately, as he smiled softly in return.

"I will Jane, don't worry.." He whispered back as he strokes my cheek and leans down to claim my lips with his, the two of us kissing so passionately and hungrily, our tongues with one another. I felt as my socks had already fallen off, which left my two feet bare, exposed to the warm air that filled my room. He leaned up off of me, removing his boots and his socks as he threw them across the floor, his hand slowly beginning to remove my nightgown, gently throwing it over my head as he gently tossed it on the ground, with me remaining in nothing by pink bra and matching underwear, which was enough to make me shiver in embarrassment and nervousness, immediately shielding myself from him, not wanting him to see me, but to my surprise, he gently peeled my hands away from myself, his eyes roaming over me comfortingly.

"Don't….you're beautiful…" He whispers to me as he leaned down to kiss once more, his hands roaming over my body, over my bare stomach as he continued to kiss my neck, leaving soft kisses trailing down my neck to my collarbone, a soft moan escaping through my lips. Jim leaned himself up once again as he slowly removed his tan shirt, revealing his well-built physique, slowly beginning to remove his brown pants and pretty soon, he was in nothing but his black underwear, the two of us almost exposed to one another. Before I knew it, his underwear was thrown across the floor, causing me to gasp, my cheeks were pretty much a bright shade of red and before I knew it, I began to slowly untie my bra as I gently tossed in on the floor, the two of us staring at each other in awe. Before I knew it, his hands were place on either side of my hips as he slowly dug his hands into my underwear, slowly pulling it off of me.

We were both completely exposed to one another for the first time. He blanketed his bare body with mine, as the two us began to kiss passionately, my hands exploring his physique, trailing over his muscles on his back, his lips trailing down my neck as I whimpered desperately, closing my eyes shut. His lips broke away from mine as his eyes roamed over me, begging for me to give him the okay to proceed. I take in a deep breath, stroking his cheek lovingly and slowly nod my head and with that, he slowly entered inside of me, causing me to gasp in surprise pain as my nails clenched inside his bare back and wit that, he gently made love to me, showing me in every way that he loved me, and that he was always here for me, not wanting anything to tear us apart.

It was 12:00am, midnight and the two of us were lying in my bed, with the warm blankets shielding our exposed bodies, with Jim's arm wrapped around me waist securely, a soft smile was plastered on my face as I turned to face him, stroking his face as I softly kiss his lips. After this night, he was mine forever, and I knew deep down that we were going to be together forever, he was my first and that showed how much I truly loved him with all my heart.

"I love you, Jim" I whisper softly, still continuing to stroke his face.

"I love you too, Jane" I hear him say softly in his sleep, as the two us fall into a deep sleep.

_Baby, I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

It had been a month since the night that Jim and I were intimate for the first time with each other. At first, things between us were growing even stronger, but after a few weeks, unfortunately, things between us began to come crumbling down. We were constantly at each other's throats, fighting and bickering for the first time. It wasn't like Jim and me to fight with each other every single day, or even once a week, but for some reason, ever since were intimate with each other, I found myself clinging onto Jim even stronger, stronger than I ever did back when we first began our relationship.

I felt as though I was beginning to lose him. Every time a gorgeous girl walked by and Jim just happened to take one little glance at her, I would scold him, yell at him for even having his eyes set on another girl, and of course, he would get defensive about it and the two of us would engage in arguments and such. I was growing more and more possessive of him, not wanting him to be with any other girl but me and of course his mother. I mean, he did have other female friends or acquaintance, but because of me, those friendships that he had were over, gone. I wouldn't dare let him talk to, or even look at another girl, which I did regret but after that night, he was mine, and I didn't want any girl to take just come along and take that away from me.

I did trust him, I really did, but it was the females I didn't trust at all. He felt as though I was crowing his social life and he claimed that he needed some space, just a few days for us to be apart from each other, but I refused to let that happen. I was too busy dealing with my issues and insecurities that I clung on to him even more, always depending on him to help and resolve my issues as opposed to him dealing with his. We tried our hardest to sit and talk and to work things out, but that did not go as planned, and all that came crumbling down in an instant, the worse night of my life.

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down_

_You can't fix what's been broken_

_Please don't get my hopes up_

_No, no, baby, tell me how can you be so cruel?_

"Jane, baby, you need to relax, please" Jim begged me. We were currently in the park, the park where we always came when we needed to get out. At this point, I was pacing back and forth nervously, feeling furious.

"Relax? Jim you expect me to relax? Are you insane?" I demanded angrily, stopped dead in my tracks as I glared at him, placing on my hands on my hips. He did nothing but roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Jane, she's just a good friend of mine, okay? Nothing happened, so please just relax!" He begged desperately, glaring at me as well. I scoffed in disgust as I crossed my hands over my chest.

"Just a good friend, huh? How do you expect me to believe that? How do I know that you're telling the truth or not? How do I know if she didn't try to kiss you?" I yell angrily, my face was pretty much beat red, steam was pretty much coming out of my ears.

"Will you just stop that? What is with you? Over the past month, you've gotten crazier and clingy as usual!" He yelled back at me, which did surprise me because Jim wasn't the type of guy to yell or in fact, raise his voice, but that was only if you got him really mad. I sigh in frustration.

"Jim, you don't get, do you" I groan in frustration, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I don't get what, Jane, what don't I get?" He demanded angrily.

"Jim, I'm your girlfriend, okay? And these girls have to understand that you're taken and respect my wishes!" I yell.

"Oh so everything is suddenly about you now, isn't it?" He yells. At this point, we were screaming and yelling loudly at one another, our loud voices echoing throughout the quiet city.

"God damn it, Jane! You're so selfish and so self-absorbed! Ever since we were…..intimate with each other, you've become more and more possessive and constantly jealous of every girl I talk to! What is with you?" He demanded angrily, yelling. At this point, tears were cascading down my face as I did my best to wipe my tears.

"I'm selfish? You're the one who's selfish, Jim! You obviously don't care about my feelings and you just go completely against my wishes to fulfill your needs!" I shout back angrily at him. At this point, his breathing was quickening and he clenched his knuckles tightly to his sides, preventing himself from laying a hand on me, our angry gazes locked on one another's. He finally broke the silence and began to speak.

"You know what, Jane, I-I'm…I'm done…..I can't do this anymore…." He mumbled quietly, which was enough to make my face soften, furrowing my brow in confusion as more tears began to stream down my face, still trying to take in his words.

"W-what do you mean…..you're done Jim….?" I stammered, my voice shaking and my heart rate was quickening, hoping to God that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say. A deep sigh escapes through his lips and he shuts his eyes closed tightly, and he finally speaks.

"Jane…..I don't think we can be together anymore…..I think we should….break up…" He replied in monotone. At this point, my heart shattered to a million pieces, my voice was caught deep inside my throat and I literally forgot to breathe, my heart beginning to ache as every single one of his words seeped with acid. I shook my head as more tears escaped my eyes.

"Jim….p-please don't do this…..I-I don't want us to break up-" I try to explain but before I could finish, he interrupts me.

"Not just romantically Jane…..I don't think we should…..be friends anymore either…." He confesses, still continuing to frown at me and right then and there, I felt as though I was stabbed deep in the gut, tearing my insides apart and spitting them out, the colour from my face was pretty much drained, my cheeks were now stained with a waterfall of tears, as I gasped, his words hurting me deeply.

"Jim I-I…w-what…..h-how…" I stammered desperately, trying my hardest to find the right words, but it turns out they were still wedged deeply in my throat.

"I can't do this anymore Jane….." He whispers. At this point, I begin to grow more and more furious, anger building up inside of me as I begin to lash out at him.

"How could do this to me, Jim? You promised me! You promised me that you would love me and be by my side no matter what! You promised me that nothing would tear us apart and that we'd be together forever!" I scream. "I trusted you! I trusted every single word that you said to me! I gave up my virtue to you! How can you just leave me like that, Jim?" I scream again and this time, my voice was beginning to dry up, instantly going horse as more tears spill down my cheeks, trying my hardest to you hold back the sobs. All he did was turn to frown at me, his face was cold and hard, but I knew deep down that he was regretting every single word that he said, and having to do this not only for himself, but for me as well.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'll always love you, but right now, I need space. I'm sure we'll be together again someday" He said and with that, he left, walking slowly down the streets into the dark night, leaving me utterly breathless as I stared at him desperately, my eyes begging for him to come back, but he wasn't going to, he didn't dare turn around. I couldn't hold it back any longer, I burst into tears and raced down the streets, towards my home, running away from him, running away from everything, everything that we had and that we shared, everything, my vision was blurred with salty liquid that continued to escape my eyes. Once I was home, I climbed up the roof and let myself inside my room, slamming the window shut and locking it tightly. There, I plopped myself on my bed, burying my face into the pillow and sobbed uncontrollably.

_It's like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_Baby I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

I remained still curled up in a ball on the little bench; my face was stained with tears, but I didn't dare blink, or even move. I had fallen into a deep depression. I missed him, I missed having him with me, but right now aside from mother and Danny, I had no one, which made my heart ache even more. Maybe being friends was the best thing for us, maybe it was a mistake to rush in a romantic relationship so soon. Just thinking of him makes my heart swell, aching painfully. It's been a month since we last seen or spoken to each other, and that was the night that he had broken up with me, romantically and our friendship. If I hadn't have clung onto him even more than that special night we shared, maybe we'd still be together, right? I know I was still young and I have a lot ahead of me in life, but Jim got me through everything, and he was the only friend and boy that I ever loved deeply. He did say that he would always love me, and someday we might be together again….but he didn't know that for sure, no one could predict the future.

A sad sigh escapes through my lips once again and I slowly lift myself up from the bench, sitting and staring out the bright stars, my mind instantly lingering back to the good times where Jim and I would lie on the grass and watch the stars twinkling above us at night. No matter how much Jim said he would always love me, he can never put the broken pieces of my heart back together, ever. You can't a fix a heart that's been deeply broken, no matter how hard you tried.

"I'll always love you, Jim" I whisper quietly to myself as I slowly lift myself from the bench and make my way over to my bed, resting my body against the soft mattress as I slowly shut my eyelids, tears still falling from my cheeks, as I cry myself to sleep silently.

_You never really can fix a heart_

_You never really can fix a heart_

**What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed my one-shot crossover between Jim and Jane. Anyways, hope you liked it! As I mentioned before, I DO NOT own the lyrics! **


End file.
